g_idlefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyeon
Miyeon (미연) also known as Cho Mi Yeon (조미연) is a South Korean singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the main vocalist of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. She is the oldest member. Early Life Miyeon was influenced by her father who enjoyed music. She listened to various types of music since she was young. That's how her interest in music began and once she got to know computer programmes, she tried recording by herself. She made some records and showed it to her family and friends. After this, she learned how to play the violin and piano. Her parents saw how much she loves singing and made her learn this and that about music. Also, they gave her an iPod as a birthday present where all the songs she likes playedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHz9ABDyjmg. As she went to middle school, she went on her first audition by her friend's recommendation to challenge her dream. So, she became a trainee of YG Entertainment by 5 years but when her debut didn't happen, she left the company. Life outside the company was difficult for her since she spent all her childhood as a trainee. After this, she took some time to look back on herself. Then, she attended a vocal academy to strengthen her vocal skills and took classes about composing and producing music. There were invitations/chances for her to audition in other companies but felt scared and burdened for someone who already gave up being in a girl group. She thought there will no more opportunities for her but there was Cube. She then auditioned where she had a short time to prepare and felt nervous while auditioning. She passed the audition and worked really hard whilst being a trainee. She became happy because she could now sing and dance as she had in the past. Now, she has finally debuted alongside the other (G)I-DLE members. Career 2016–2018: Pre-debut activities In February 2016, Cho left YG Entertainment. She then became a freelance singer and appeared as an associate singer with Seulong in Urban Zakapa Canada Tour in September 2016. In early 2017, Miyeon became a trainee at Cube Entertainment. 2018–present: (G)I-DLE and solo activities Cho officially debuted with (G)I-DLE on May 2, 2018 with their mini-album I Am and the title song "LATATA". On October 26 2018, it was confirmed that Miyeon would perform at the League of Legends World Finals Opening Ceremony 2018, along with Soyeon, Madison Beer and Jaira Burns. The four singers provided voice for the virtual K-pop girl group K/DA, with Miyeon voicing Ahri, one of the most popular champions in the League of Legends. Their song "POP/STARS" went viral on YouTube and topped Billboard's World Digital Songs chart. In 2019, Miyeon collaborated with Hangzoo with the song "Cart" as part of Amoeba Culture X Devine Channel Code Share Project. Discography Main article: (G)I-DLE discography '' Songs *Cart with Hangzoo (2019) Facts *Miyeon is an only child. * Was known to be a YG Trainee. * Joined YG the same time as BlackPink’s Jennie. * Supposed to debut with BlackPink. * Loves nail arts. * Miyeon’s father made her enjoy music. * It was in Middle School when she auditioned for the first time in her life. * She also attended media class because she was very interested in writing lyrics and composing songs. * Miyeon knows how to play the violin and piano. * Foot size is 225-230 * Favorite color is green * Miyeon is close to both of Fromis_9 members Jiwon and Seoyeon (Ex- YG trainee and ex-Pink Punk members) * According to Soojin, she sleeps a lot, likes milk tea and not a picky eater https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDnFFHosNUg. * According to Yuqi, she likes snacks, likes latiao (Chinese snack) and a friend-like unnie. * According to Shuhua, she can't be disturbed when she sleeps and looks pretty with bangs too. * According to Minnie, she likes Thai food. * According to Soyeon, she brushes her teeth and eats and doesn't easily wake up. * Miyeon wanted to call (G)I-DLE fans as "'Noodles'''" https://twitter.com/bottttttl/status/997442451014008832. * Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon, and Yuqi are roommates. * She introduced herself as (G)I-DLE’s powerful vocal. References Category:Members Category:Miyeon Category:(G)I-DLE